This can't be happening!
by lovelove94
Summary: this story is about Lauren and Joey and what happens when Joey,Alice and their mum move to the square and in with Lauren and her family. in this story Max and Tanya are not together. hope you enjoy xx
1. pro-log

Pro-log

Lauren's p.o.v:

My mum and dad broke up about a month ago when my mum found out that my dad is married to someone else.

My dad now lives his wife Kirsty at my uncle Derick's house.

While we were eating dinner last night my mum said that my auntie Emma and her kids who are also uncle Derick's kids are coming to live with us.

I had never met my cousins or my auntie before all i had heard is that my mum was best friends with my auntie when they were younger.

I really wasn't looking forward to them living here because i hate meeting other Brannings cause it mean a lot more drama and there is enough of that already.

"Why do they have to come and live with us" i said to my mum.

" They are coming to live with us because i think that its time you got to know your cousins, and your auntie thinks that Joey and Alice should get to know you and the rest of the family" she said.

" What if i don't want to get to know them" i said sighing.

"Tough Lauren they are moving in and that's the end of it " she said leaving the room.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Abi's p.o.v

When my mum told me that my auntie and cousins were coming to live with us i started feeling really excited i had always loved meeting new members of the family.

"I can't wait to meet them" i said to Lauren walking in our room later that night she just rolled her eyes and left the room.

End of Abi's p.o.v

Tanya p.o.v

I can't wait for Emma to move in i have really missed her since we lost touch.

We were best friend all the way trough school and right up until she met Derick and they moved away.

I hadn't seen her for about 20 years until we just bumped into each other in town about 6 months ago.

I knew it was her straight away cause she still looks the same as she did the last time i saw her.

End of Tanya's p.o.v

Alice's p.o.v

When my mum told me that we were moving at first i didn't want to until she told me we were moving to Walford and that were all our dad's family live .

I am really excited about meeting all of my family i just hope they like me.

I have always wanted to get to know my family especially my dad but my mum had always said that he is a bad person.

I just hope that know we are going to be living on the same square that she will let me get to know him.

End of Alice's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

I didn't want to move to Walford when my mum told me about moving in with my auntie and cousins cause I have always hated to idea of meeting other Branning 's.

Especially if they are anything like my dad.I hate my dad cause he was violent to my mum when i was younger and he was a terrible father to me . So i was glad when he went prison when i was 7.

"I don't want to live on the same square as Derick" i said to my mum as she came into my room.

"We are not moving there for Derick, we are moving there for you and Alice to get to know your family" she said.

" I hate the idea of meeting other Branning 's what if there all like him " i said sighing heavily.

" They won't be Tanya has told me about them and they all sound really nice" she said.

"but" i said.

" no buts Joey were are going so start packing we are leaving in two days" she said handing me a box before leaving the room.

I really wasn't looking forward to this i just hope its not as bad as i think it is going to be.

End of Joey p.o.v

So both Lauren and Joey hate the thought of meeting other Branning 's so how do u think they are going to react when they meet each other. Please r&r xx


	2. chapter 1

Thank you for your review i hope you like this next chapter xx

Chapter 1 First meetings

Lauren's p.o.v

The past two days have gone way too quick for my liking.

I went down stairs this morning to find my mum hovering and cleaning everywhere.

"Mum its 9 in the morning why are you hovering" i said sighing

" they are moving in today i just want to make sure everything is ready " she said excitedly.

" what time are they going to be here" i said sighing heavily.

"About 7 so you better be here for about half 6 to help me make sure everything ready " she said

"Fine" i said getting annoyed before walking out of the house and over to the cafe to meet Lucy.

"Hey Luce can i get a hot chocolate please" i said.

"I'll bring it over " she said smiling.

"thanks Luce " i said.

"What's up "she said with a worried look on her face.

" My cousins and their mum are moving in today " i said.

"So why are you annoyed " she asked confused.

"I don't want to meet them or live with them, i hate meeting new members of my family you know it always means drama " i said sighing.

" yeah well you never know you might end up liking them" she said smiling.

I smiled back "I better go my mum has given me a long list of stuff she wants me to get so I'll see yo later "i said before getting up and walking out of the cafe and heading to the shops.

Several hours later...

"come on Lauren they are going to be here in a minute" my mum shouted up the stairs

"OK OK I'm coming " i shouted back

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

As we arrived in the square i looked around " it doesn't look like much" i commented

As we pulled up outside number 5 which i guess is now our new home when i saw the one person i really didn't want to see.

Derick was in the stood in the middle of the square staring us as we got out of the car i just ignored him and started getting our stuff out of the boot.

When everything was out of the car my mum went to the door and a woman who in guessing is my auntie answered the door and squealed and so did my mum and then they hugged.

I laughed watching them and so did Alice.

After a few minutes we all went went into the living room and met our cousins Abi and Oscar they seem really nice actually which surprised me a lot maybe i don't have anything to worry about as long as the rest of the family are like them.

Apparently we have another cousin but she isn't down here at the moment for some reason.

About 10 minutes later...

We were sat talking and getting to know each other it wasn't as bad as i thought it was going to be everybody seems really nice well the people we are going to live with do anyway.

I heard a noise come from the hall way so i went out there to see what it was as i got out there i saw the most beautiful girl i have ever seen. Her hair looked so soft i just wanted to tuck her hair behind her ear but i resisted it just! then there's her eyes they are so dreamy i know if i looked into them for long enough i could get lost in them.

"hey I'm Joey " i said dazed.

"Lauren" she said simply said before walking off into the kitchen. For some reason that i couldn't quite work out i felt a little hurt that she didn't want to talk to me.

Walking back into the living room i sat back down trying to concentrate on what people were saying but my thoughts kept going back to the girl in the kitchen.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

I had to get out of there cause the moment i saw Joey i think my heart skipped a beat.

He is literally the hottest guy i have ever seen all i wanted to do was rip his clothes off.

I didn't want to be short with him but at the same time i didn't want to give away the way i felt when i looked at him.

I was sat there in the Kitchen trying to calm my racing heart when i heard someone walk in behind me.

I turned around to see a girl about my age with short brown hair.

"Hey I'm Alice I'm guessing your Lauren" she said smiling sweetly.

"yer I'm Lauren "i said smiling back.

We sat down talking until my mum called us into the living room.

We walked into the there and i saw him again the moment i saw him my heart started racing again.

While everyone was sat there talking i kept finding myself staring at Joey every chance i got.

He is just so hot i started biting my lip while staring at him intently.

I was brought from my thoughts by my mum calling my name and asking me to set the table cause dinner is ready.

And of course i was sat next to Joey at the table as i moved in my chair our legs brushed together and then i looked at his face to see him staring at me and Our eyes locked for a minute i knew i had to break the eye contact or i would probably end up leaning forward and kissing him.

I broke eye contact and went back to eating my dinner trying to ignore that i want to kiss him so badly.

"I'm going to bed" i said straight after dinner to my mum.

"Is everything alright Lauren you seem very quite tonight" she said

"yer I'm fine just tired" i lied smiling.

"Night everyone" i said walking into the living room. I thought i saw a sad look in Joey's eyes as i left the room.I wish!

I went upstairs and got into bed and i tried to go to sleep but i couldn't all i could do was think about the god like hot guy down stairs that i could never have.

So what do u think should happen next let me know i would love to hear your thoughts please r&r xx


	3. chapter 2

Thank you for all your reviews i might update a couple of time today so let me know if u want another chapter xx

Chapter 2 fist moment's

Lauren's p.o.v

The next day ...

I had been up most of the night thinking about Joey. I was starting getting Annoyed that I'm not able to think about anything else so after about half an hour longer of sitting in my bed thinking about him i decided to get up.

I walked out of my room and straight into Joey. Grate just my luck the first person i see when i leave my room is the guy i haven't been able to stop thinking about.

"Sorry" i said looking into his eyes i couldn't help it they are just so dreamy . Snap out of it Lauren!

"That's OK" he said tucking a peace of hair behind my ear which shocked me no guy has ever done that before. I started breathing deeply our closeness taking my breath away.

Before i new what i was doing i was leaning into his touch.I could see his face getting closer to mine. When there was a noise behind us and we sprang apart.

I turned to see Alice coming out of my room.

"Hey guys " she said looking between the two of us.

"Hey" Joey said smiling.

"I'll see you later" i said before running down the heart is racing really fast now. i ran straight into the Kitchen and tried to calm down.

It was going to be a lot harder that i thought to hide the way he makes me feel.

I sat there for a while and all i could think about all i could think about was what could of happened if Alice hadn't interrupted us .

I decided that i had to get out of here and try to clear my head and forget about Joey although i don't think it is going to be that easy.

"I'm going out " i shouted up the stairs before leaving the house a slamming the door behind me.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

I can't stop thinking about Lauren and what could of happened if Alice hadn't come out of Lauren's room when she did and how much i wanted her when i looked into her eyes.

God she is so hot.

I want to get to know Lauren i just hope she want's to get to know me there's just something about her that intrigues me .

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

It had been a week since mine and Joey's moment i have been avoiding him since. When we are in the same room it's very awkward so i spent as much time as possible hidden away in my room.

But its starting to prove very hard to avoid him.

I was layed on my bed thinking about what could have happened between me and Joey if Alice hadn't interrupted us for what must have been the millionth time since it happened. When someone knocked on my door.

"ugh come in " i shouted feeling annoyed that i had been brought from my thought of Joey and how perfect his body is.

Joey came in my room about a minute later.

"Hey do you wanna hang out today" he said smiling his breath taking smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Erm sure what do you wanna do " i said all thoughts of avoiding him leaving my mind.

" I was thinking maybe you could show me around " he said " I haven't seen much of this place yet" he said

"Sure" i said smiling sweetly.

So what do u think is going to happen when Lauren shows Joey around. Let me know what u think please r&r xx


	4. chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews i love reading them. I might me able to do one more chapter if you want let me know xx

Chapter 3 Jealousy

We mad our way out of the house and through the market and over to the cafe. I decided to go there first to see Lucy.

As soon as Lucy saw Joey she went into full on flit mode. I couldn't help but feel really jealous when he started to flirt back.

"So what can i get you" Lucy said smiling at Joey while checking him out.

"You know what never mind I'm supposed to be showing you around so lets go" i said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out of the we were outside i turned round to see Joey smirking at me .

"What" i said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh nothing " he said laughing.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked off down the market . About half an hour later i had showed him around pretty much everywhere.

"so that's pretty much everything" i said as we reached the tube station.

"So what do you do round here for fun" he questioned.

"Drink,hang out with my friends ,drink some more" i said.

"Oh that sounds really fun" he said sarcastically.

"This place really is boring i told my mum i didn't want to move here" he said sighing

"Whatever" i said starting walking back the way i came.

"were are you going " he said following me closely.

"home" i said speeding up.

As we reached the steps before my house Joey grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Whats up" he said looking confused.

"Nothing will you just leave me alone" i said sighing.

"Did i say something to upset you" he said.

"If you didn't want to come here and you hate this place so much why are you still here" i said feeling upset at the fact that Joey was hating being here and that means he probably hate being around me to.

Pulling my arm out of his grasp i ran in the house and up to my room slamming my door shut behind me before he had the chance to answer me.

About an hour later ...

My mum called me down stairs for dinner and again i was sat next to Joey.

I was trying to concentrate on the conversations going on around me but is was pretty hard cause all i could think about was Joey and it didn't help that i could feel him watching me.

After dinner i volunteered to do the washing up.

I was feeling desperate to get away from the atmosphere between me and Joey.I was about half way through when i felt someone come up behind me .

I turned around to see Joey.

"What do you want " i said sighing

"I want to know why you have been avoiding me" he said moving closer to me so he was stood right in front of me .

"I'm not" i said trying not to look into his eyes.

"So why haven't you been in the same room as me for more than half an hour since earlier " he said tilting my head up so i had to look straight into his eyes.

As i was about to say something he moved even closer to me if that was possible.

Our lips now only inches apart as i was about to lean my head closer to his we heard footsteps behind us and we sprang apart.

It was my mum getting some more wine for her and auntie Emma.

After my mum left the room I finished doing the washing up a quick as i could and then went straight to my room with out saying anything to anyone especially not Joey.

I layed on my bed looking up at the sealing trying to work out weather Joey liked me or weather he was just playing had told me that Joey was known for being quite a player where they use to live.

It hurt more than i ever thought i could to think that he could be just trying to play me.

So what do u think is going to happen next let me know please r&r xx


	5. chapter 4

Thank you for all your reviews. I hope to do 3 maybe 4 chapters today. I hope you like this first one let me know what you think.

Chapter 4 Realizing feelings

Joey's p.o.v

I was up most of the night thinking about Lauren she is just so beautiful.I wish i knew if she cares about me. I know i care about her I'm just not sure in what way i mean she doesn't feel like a cousin.

when I went down stairs for breakfast this morning i walked into kitchen to see Lauren was in there but as soon as she saw me she left the room and ran upstairs. I think she is avoiding me again.

I just want to get to know here and she doesn't seem to want to be anywhere near me. I think something i said upset her but she won't stay in the same room as me for long enough for me to find some reason that i couldn't quite work out this hurt me.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

When i saw Joey i knew i had to get out of there after last night i was scared of being alone with him.I found out that Lucy had got me and her a date for tonight.I agreed hoping that going on this date would help take my mind off of Joey.

It had been half an hour now so i decided to go down stairs hoping that Joey has gone to work when i got down stairs i ran straight into Joey.

"Hey do you want to hang out today " he said pulling away from me.

"I cant sorry i have a date at lunch time " i said not looking into his eyes.

"Oh OK I'll see you later" he said sighing.

"see ya" i said getting my coat on and leaving the house heading to the Vic for the double date.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

When Lauren told me she had a date i felt jealous and quite sad that she didn't want to hang i could think about was that Lauren could be having fun on her date I couldn't handle that so i decided to go the pub and see what was going on when I got inside the pub and the first person i saw was Lauren she was at the bar ordering drinks.

"Hiya" i whispered in her ear while standing next to her.

"Hi what are you doing here" she said surprised to see me.

"Oh i just came for a drink " i lied smiling softly

"OK I'll see you in a bit, i better get back" she said before walking back over to the table she was sat at.

I stood at the bar watching her she seemed to be having a good time which made me quite annoyed i should be the one she is having fun with.

I was sat there for about another half an hour just watching her when all of a sudden i saw her date lean in to kiss her.I saw her lean in to kiss him too. I couldn't handle it i know i should have stayed away but i just snapped and marched over grabbed her by the arm and pulled her outside.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

I was on my date and to my surprise i was actually enjoying myself I wasn't actually thinking about Joey until he walked into the pub.

I was sat there laughing and getting to know Jamie my date when he lent in to kiss me. I looked at Joey for a second before leaning in to kiss him.

When all of a sudden Joey grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the pub.

"What are you doing" i shouted at Joey when we got outside.

"What are you doing with him Lauren you can do so much better"he said calmly.

"It's none of your business " i shouted.

"Look Lauren will you just listen" he said sighing.

"No you know what just leave me alone" i cut across him before brushing past him,running home and leaving him standing there.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

When Lauren left me stood there i felt so guilty about what i just did.I didn't mean to upset her i just saw red when they were about to kiss.

It just I think. No i know that I'm falling in love with her and i can't stand to see her with another guy. I just hope she doesn't end up hating me cause i can't stand the thought of that .

So what do u think is going to happen next. Let me know please r&r xxx


	6. chapter 5

Chapter 5 Apologies

Lauren's p.o.v

I cant believe what Joey did last night I'm so mad at him right now.

I walked down stairs hoping that watching TV would take my mind off of what happened.

When i got to the living room i saw Joey already in there watching TV so i decided to go into the kitchen so i didn't have to talk to him. I heard him come in behind me as soon as i put the kettle on.

"Look Lauren about last night " he whispered

"I don't want to hear it Joey alright" i said trying to leave the room but he grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry i was just trying to look out for you "he said sighing heavily.

"I don't need you to look out for me" i said looking up at him.

I looked into his eyes and i saw a lost look in them.

"I should go"i said trying to leave the room but he stopped me again.

"What are you doing " i said as he pulled me closer.

"What we have both wanted since the first time we saw each other"he said before crashing our lips together.

I couldn't help but respond it felt so good to be finally be kissing soon though i came to my senses and pushed him away .

"Were not doing this " i said breathlessly.

"Why not " he said trying to catch his breath.

"Cause were cousin its wrong" i said trying to sound convincing.

"Its not illegal " he said sighing.

"Please don't make me face up to this" i said feeling really scared.

"Hey its OK"he said moving to hug me but i moved out of the way .

"No this isn't happening please can we just forget about this" i pleaded.

"I don't know if i can Lauren"he said smiling weakly.

"Just try please lets just be friends"i said smiling weakly back.

"OK ill try " he said sighing heavily.

"thank you" i said walking out of the room and back upstairs that mind blowing kiss still on my mind.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

That kiss was amazing more amazing than any kiss i have ever had before.

The moment my lips touched hers it confirmed what i already knew that's that i am undeniably100 percent in love with her.

I now that just being friend with her is going to kill me but i will do it cause that's what she wants. I know this really is going to be the hardest thing i have ever had to do.

So how do u think thy are going to handle being just friends.

Let me know if u want another chapter today.

Please r&r xxx


	7. chapter 6

Thank you for all your reviews. I might do one more chapter tonight if enough people want one. Hope you enjoy this

Chapter 6 Hurting

Lauren's p.o.v

It has been 2 weeks since me and Joey agreed to forget about the kiss.

He is dating Lucy now she really seems to like him It hurts more than i ever thought i would to see them together.

I want him to be happy don't get me wrong but i couldn't help but hope that he is only with her to make me jealous the thought of him actually liking her upset me a lot.

I walked down stairs this morning to see Lucy sat there in Joey shirt laughing and joking with him I couldn't help wishing that it was me not her.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

I started dating Lucy hoping i would help me get over Lauren.

But nothing seems to work all i can think about is her and our amazing kiss.

When i saw Laurens face as she came in the kitchen i could tell see was jealous.

So i lent forward and kissed Lucy while kissing her i had my eyes open staring at Lauren.

She looked hurt which made me feel really bad so i pulled away from Lucy but as i did Lauren walked out of the room.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

When i saw Joey kissing Lucy it hurt me and i had to leave or i new i would start crying and i couldn't risk him seeing me cry so I walked into the living room and started to cry .

After a few minutes later i heard someone come up behind me .I wiped away my tear and put on a fake smile before turning around to see Joey there.

"Are you OK" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine why wouldn't i be " i said smiling.

"you just looked upset earlier" he said smiling weakly.

"No I'm not upset I'm fine" i lied.

"OK then" he said not looking convinced.

"I'm going for a shower"I said before going upstairs and collapsing on my bed in tears wondering if i was ever going to get over Joey.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

About an hour later...

Lucy had gone home and i was sat watching TV trying to keep my mind off of Lauren in the shower but no matter what i did my mind kept going back there.

I was brought from my thought by the door slamming shut a minute later my mum walked in.

"Hiya" she said smiling

"hi" i said not really paying attention.

"Joey is there something going on between you and Lauren"she said raising an eyebrow.

"No why would you think that"i said

"It's just you have both been acting very weird lately" she said.

"no there nothing going on " i said smiling.

"If you say so " she said not looking convinced.

Lauren stayed upstairs for pretty much the rest of the drove me crazy she is all i can think about.I really didn't want to upset her earlier i just hope she gives me the chance to make it up to her.

Sorry if this chapter is not very good. I had quite a bit of trouble writing it. Hope you like let me know what you think please r&r xxx


	8. Chapter 7

Thank you for all your reviews. I'M sorry i haven't updated in a while i have been really busy.i might do another chapter today if you want one let me know xx

Chapter 7

Emma's p.o.v

" Do you think there is something going on between Joey and Lauren" i said to Tanya while getting a coffee the next morning.

"What do you mean by something going on" she asked confused.

"I dunno they have just been acting really wired lately" i said

"Yer they have now you mention it " she said. "I think we need to try and find out whats going on then" she said

"So how are we find out what is going on i don't think they are just going to come out and say it" i questioned.

"I dunno we'll think of something we just might have to wait and see if they give anything away other wise we will have to sit them down and try and get it out of them" she said

"Anyway we better get to work " i said getting up and putting my coat on.

End of Emma p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

I was sat up all night thinking about Joey and Lucy the thought of them together is driving me crazy.

I know i can't be with him but that doesn't mean i don't want to be.

It got to half eleven and i decided i better get up . I walked out of my room and straight in to Joey. He was in just a towel i couldn't help but stare at him. God he looks so hot!

I looked at his face to see him smirking at me.

"Hey" he whispered taking a step forward so we were so close i felt like i couldn't breath.

"Hi" i managed to crock out.

He reached out a tucked a hair behind my ear and aging like before I couldn't help but lean into his touch.

He leaned forward and i could feel his breath on my lips it was then that i realized just how close we were.

I couldn't take it anymore i pulled him closer and crashed our lips together.

He responded straight away pulling me closer and wrapping his arms around my waist I moaned as our bodies touched.

He smirked against my lips.

It stared to get really heated and he pushed me against the wall.

I knew i should stop him but i just couldn't i wanted him so much.

As he stared to push my dressing gown off me there was a bang down stairs.

We sprang apart and i ran down stairs to see Abi and Alice.

"Hey" they both said in unison when they saw me.

"Hi i thought you were at collage "i said sitting down.

"It lunchtime" Abi said rolling her eyes

"Oh OK " i said .

We sat there talking for a bit longer when Joey came down stairs.

I blushed at the way he was looking at me as he sat down. I tried to pay attention to what everyone was saying but my mind kept drifting back to what happened earlier.

After about another half an hour Abi and Alice had gone back to collage so it was me and Joey again.

I tried to watch the TV but i couldn't concentrate cause i could feel Joeys eyes on me. I sighed and got up to leave the room but he grabbed my arm.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

I saw that Lauren was about to leave the room so i grabbed her arm and turned her to face me .

"Don't you think we should talk about earlier" i said looking at her intently.

"There's nothing to talk about " she said sighing.

"So are we just going to pretend earlier didn't happen" i said raising a eyebrow.

"Whats the point of talking about it we can't be together" she said.

"Why! i don't care that we're cousin or what people think and i think if your honest neither do you" i said moving closer to her.

"What about Lucy she is my best friend i wont hurt her Joey" she said moving away from me.

"It's not Lucy that i want though i want you" i said

"why would you want me you can have any girl you want " she said

"cause you are the most beautiful girl i have ever seen" i said smiling .

She scoffed at this and went to leave i new what i had to say it to get her to realize i meant what i said.

"I love you Lauren"

Sorry if this chapter is not very good i took me ages to right. Let me know what you think xx please r&r


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I love you Lauren"

Lauren's p.o.v

When i heard those words leave his mouth i knew i had to get out of there so i just pretended i hadn't heard him and ran upstairs to my room.

I have been layed on my bed for the past half an hour just thinking about what Joey had said.

He cant love me i mean i am just his stupid younger cousin there are loads of girls out there that he must want more than me.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

When i told her that i love her she just walked upstairs into her room she didn't even turn around i was like what i said didn't even effect her.

I felt my heart sink when she just walked away. I just wish i knew if she loved me back after a while over going over and over it in my head i still had no idea if she felt the same way and it was killing me so i decided i had to try and get her to talk to me about it so i went upstairs and knocked on her door.

I waited for a moment expecting her to open the door but she didn't she just shouted after about five minutes of silence.

"Go away"

"Lauren please just talk to me" i shouted back.

I heard her get off of the bed and then she opened the door.

"There is nothing to say Joey I know you didn't really mean what you said" she said sighing.

"Yes i do " i said firmly.

"No you don't and why would you I'M just your stupid younger cousin who everyone thinks is a drunk" she said with tears in her eyes.

"You are not a drunk or stupid Lauren you are the most Amazing girl i have ever known" i said seeing the shocked look on her face.

"Ever since the first moment i saw you i have knew that i am in love with you it just took me a while to admit it to myself and you" i said smiling.

She didn't reply to me she just pulled me forward and crashed our lips together which i responded to immediately as always.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

As soon as he said that i new that i had to be with him. So i pulled him into my room and crashed our lips together.

I turned us around so i could kick my door shut before Joey turned us back round and started leading us to my bed.

He layed me down gently cradling my head as he did him towering above me.

Within minutes our clothes were gone we were just sat there staring at each other.

Wow he looked even better out of his clothes than he did in them and he looked fantastic in them.

"your so beautiful " he whispered as he tucked a hair behind my ear.

"Your pretty good looking yourself" i whispered back stroking his cheek.

Our eyes never left each other as he entered me.

It has never felt like this for me before it confirmed what i already knew though and that is that i am head over heels in love with him.

I couldn't help the loud moan that escaped my mouth as he set a fast pace.

I felt him smirk against my neck as he buried his face in it.

I could feel myself getting closer to the edge. And i think that he new i was to cause he slowed down wanting to draw out the pleasure for as long a possible.

I tried to hold off for as long as possible not wanting this to end but i didn't know how much longer i could last.

"Let i go babe" he said pulling me into a passionate kiss.

The way he called me babe sent me straight over the edge crying out his name. Him spilling inside moments later crying out my name a lot louder than me. " God i love you " he said as he slipped out of me and pulled me close wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you to " i said snuggling closer to him before we both fell into a much needed sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lauren's p.o.v

I woke up to banging on my bedroom door. I jumped as i realized there was someone at my door looking next to me i saw Joey still sleeping and he looked so peaceful almost child like.

"Lauren "i heard my auntie Emma shout from the other side of my door.

"I'm just getting dressed" i shouted back trying to sound convincing.

Joey was still asleep how could he sleep though this i thought to myself.

"Joey come on you need to get up" i whispered.

"What's up" he said sleepily.

"Lauren are you OK darling" auntie Emma shouted.

As Joey heard her voice his eyes widened.

"What are we going to do " he said panicking.

"It's OK you go and hide in my wardrobe and I'll go and talk to your mum" i said smiling weakly.

Joey got up and quickly got into my wardrobe as i put my dressing gown on and answered my door.

"Hey what's up" i said as i opened the door.

"Nothing i was just wondering if you know where Joey is" she questioned.

"No sorry i haven't seen him since yesterday" i said

"Oh OK! Is everything OK between you two" she questioned.

"Yer why" i questioned.

"Oh no reason I'll see you later" she said narrowing her eyes at me before walking down stairs.

I shut the door just as Joey climbed out of the wardrobe.

"That was close" he said walking towards me but i put my hand up to stop him.

"What's up" he said shocked at my sudden coldness towards him.

"Nothing. you just better go your mum is already getting suspicious" i stated.

"OK I'll see you in a bit then" he said trying to kiss me but i turned away.

"Yer" i said not facing him.

He looked at me for a few more minutes before sighing heavily and leaving my room closing the door as quietly as he could behind him. As soon as the door was shut behind him i flopped down on my bed as the tears i tried to hold back started falling.

This cant happen again it just can't the thought of everyone finding out and hating me pretty much made up my mind for me.

It was the best sex i have ever had but as soon as i woke up and heard my auntie calling me i realized that me and Joey could never be together not properly we would always have to hide it like it is something to be ashamed of. I don't want that and i think if Joey is honest with himself he doesn't either.

I do love him i realized that the moment we first we just cant we are cousins it is wrong i know that and that is also what everyone else is going to say.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

I love Lauren to bits i didn't realize how much until we had sex. And then after she spoke to my mum it's like she couldn't even bear to have me near her.I really hope she hasn't gone off me cause i really don't want this to be the end of us.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

I stayed upstairs trying to avoid Joey until he went to work.

I went down stairs at about 8 thinking he would be at work that way i wouldn't have to deal with this not yet anyway.

I walked into the living room to see him sat on the sofa watching TV.

"Oh sorry " i said turning to leave the room.

"Lauren wait"He said getting up and walking over to me.

"I've got collage work to do" i said turning to walk up the stairs but he grabbed my hand.

"Hey are we OK after earlier" he questioned tucking a hair behind my ear.

"Yer of course we are" i said turning to leave.

"There's something wrong isn't there you have been avoiding me since you spoke to my mum" he questioned.

"Talk to me babe" he said.

"I'm sorry i cant do this earlier was a mistake" i said before pulling my hand out of his grasp and running upstairs into my room slamming the door shut behind me before collapsing on my bed as i started to cry.

I know i was lying to Joey when i said we were a mistake but it is easier this way cause i knew if i told him the truth he would try and convince me that everything would be OK when i know i wont

Thank you for your review i hope you like this chapter. please please review so i know you want me to continue with this story xxx


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Joey's p.o.v

When Lauren said earlier was a mistake i could feel my heart breaking.

I love her so much earlier made me realize just how much and i know Lauren felt it to i could see it in her eyes and she told me that she loves me surely that can't have been a lie. And now she is pushing me away i think my mum nearly catching us earlier has really scared her. It scared me two.

The way she makes me feel scares me but i want us to be scared together not pretending that we can move on like nothing ever happened because i don't think i could not now not even if i wanted to which i don't I need to talk to her i just have to know if there is any chance that i can convince her to give us a shot rater than running away as soon as we nearly get caught. I went upstairs and stood outside her door i was about to knock when i heard sobbing. I sighed heavily before deciding to walk straight in. As i walked in i saw Lauren crying into her pillow. I walked over cautiously and sat down next to her.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

I had been crying for a while i had no idea that one person could cry this much.

All of a sudden i felt the bed dip next to me i didn't even hear anyone come in. without even looking i knew it was Joey he is the only one who would see me crying like this and not ask me loads of questions.

After about another 10 minutes i had finally composed myself enough to ask him to leave.

"Please just go away Joey" i said in a whisper for some reason.

"No I'm not going anywhere until we talk about this " he stated refusing to move.

"There is nothing to say i told you earlier was a mistake and we can't be together and i meant it" I said sitting up and finally looking at him.

"No I'm going to accept that because i know you don't think earlier was a mistake. I know you think it was special just like i do" he said while wiping my tears away.

"It doesn't matter how special it was or how much i enjoyed it we still cant be together" i said as fresh tears fell.

"Why baby I love you and you love me" he said moving closer to me and grabbing my hand and holding it in his i tried to pull my hand away but he held on to it tighter.

"I don't " i said regretting the words as soon as i said them.

"Don't what " he said looking confused.

"Love you" i said trying to sound convincing.

"OK now that is just low and a lie " he said tilting my chin up so i had to look at him.

"Its not a lie i mean it i don't love you i lied when i said i did" i said still not looking into his eyes.

"OK then if you really don't love me look me in the eyes and and tell me you don't love me" he said smirking.

I tried my best to compose myself i had no idea how the hell i was going to get through the next few minutes.

After taking a deep breath i looked into his eyes trying to find the words.

I spent about 5 minutes just gazing into his eyes.

Right come on Lauren if you don't do this now your not going to be able to i thought to myself.

Taking another deep breath finally gathering my thoughts.

"I...I don't l" before i could finish my sentence he crashed our lips together.

As much as i new it would be for the best if i pulled away i just couldn't.

I felt myself respond to the kiss it was a kiss that quickly deepened.

I came to my senses as Joey started undoing my blouse. I reluctantly pushed him off of me.

"I told you this cant happen" i said doing my buttons back up.

"That's not what you were thinking while kissing me was it" he questioned.

"It doesn't matter what i was thinking or feeling and is doesn't matter how you feel" i said "we cant be together it will tear our family apart" i stated.

"Who says they ever have to find out " he questioned.

"How are we going to keep it a secrete from them we live in the same house they are going to realize that something is going on sooner or later." i questioned.

"We would manage somehow " he said.

"I don't think that if we are together i can hide how i really feel about you or how you make me feel" i said sighing.

"And you think it is going to be easier to hide how we feel if were not together" he questioned unconvinced.

" I dunno anymore you have got me so i don't know how to feel anymore" i said as fresh tears fell.

"You make me feel the same way babe" he said tucking a hair behind my ear.

We were sat there in silence for a few minutes not really knowing what else to say to each other.

"Talk to me babe i need to know why you have been avoiding me all day and trying to pretend you don't love me when you clearly do" he finally said smiling weakly.

"I'm scared" i whispered.

"I know you are so am i the way you make me feel scares the hell out of me " he said.

"I don't mean that although that scars me to" i admitted.

"Then what are you scared of" he questioned softly.

"everybody finding out and hating us or worse not wanting anything to do with us at all" i stated

"Oh babe" he said before hugging me tightly.

"I think they are going to understand it more than you think, they already think that something is going on i really don't think they are going to be that shocked" he said.

"I'm not ready for them to find out yet" i admitted.

"Then we keep it just between us Lauren Please just give us a chance" he pleaded.

"I dunno Joey i don't want to get my heart broken" i said.

"I promise you i will never break your heart. As long as we love and trust each other i know we can get through anything" he said smiling.

"OK but please don't break my heart i really don't think i could get through it if you did" i said before hugging him tightly once more.

A lot of you wanted me to continue so i hope you like this chapter. please please review so i know you like it and want me to carry on xxx


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lauren's p.o.v

Over the next couple of weeks me and Joey were sneaking around a lot trying to get as much time alone as possible but i was really hard.

Between him working and and me being at collage so we hardly ever got anytime to be alone and when we weren't at collage and work we would be at home but we still didn't get any time alone cause everyone was always there .So we ended up at the car lot or the club a lot of the time when we wanted to be alone but even that has its down are in the club office now in the middle of a pretty heated make out session in fact i had started undoing the buttons on Joey's shirt when we heard foot steps.

We sprang apart and Joey did his buttons up just managing to have them all done up as Sharron came into the office.

"Joey have you put that order away yet " she questioned looking up from her paperwork and realizing i was there.

"Oh Lauren what are you doing here" she questioned.

When she said that it gave me the perfect idea that could get me and Joey a lot more time together.

"I was just asking Joey if you had any work going " i questioned.

"We do actually but are you sure it is a good idea you know with the problem you had with alcohol" she questioned.

"Sharron i can be around alcohol without grabbing it and drinking it now anyway" i said sighing.

"I'm sorry darling stupid question i know you are better now. if you think you can handle being around drink then the job is yours " she said smiling.

"What really i don't need to fill out anything or have an interview " i questioned.

"No darling i know you and i think that you would be perfect for the job" she said.

"Joey you are in charge of training Lauren up" she added smiling before leaving the room again.

I turned to Joey and hugged him tightly.

"Looks like were going to be spending a lot more time together" i said smiling.

"I cant wait" Joey said smiling wildly before kissing me passionately.

"I'm glad i got this job for more than one reason the main one being that soon it will be the summer holidays and then we would get literally no time together" i said smiling.

"I love you " joey said

What Joey said shocked me its not like we haven't said it to each other before but we haven't said since we got together properly.

"Did i say something wrong" Joey said worriedly.

"No its fine its just you caught me off guard a little bit when you told me you love me" i said smiling.

"why we have said it to each other before" he said smiling.

"I now its just since we got together properly we haven't said it " i said shyly.

"You don't have to be shy around me baby" he said walking over to me.

"I'm not " i said blushing.

"Yes you are. Did you know when you blush it is the beautiful colour " he said kissing my reddening cheek.

Which of course made me blush even more . He chuckled at this before kissing me once more.

"What the hell is going on here" a voice said from behind us we turned around to see Sharron stood at the office door.

"Its not what it looks like" i said without thinking causing Joey to turn around and look at me. He looked hurt. Oh why did i have to say that.

"Really cause to me it looks like you two were kissing " she said.

"We were" Joey said "I love Lauren i have done ever since the first moment i saw her" he added.

"And do you love him Lauren" Sharron said.

"Yer i do but please you can't tell anyone we are not ready for that we have only been together a couple of weeks" i pleaded.

"What a mess" she said "You do realize that your family is not just going to accept it " she added.

"Please Sharron you cant tell them" Joey said.

"I'm not going to but you need to because i cant keep something this big from my best friend"she said

"We cant "i said with tears in my eyes.

"Its OK babe" Joey said

"No its not this is going to tare the whole family apart. See this is why i said we cant be together" i said before running out of the office and into the bar.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

When Lauren left the room i felt sick. Please don't say she is going to end it with me that would kill me the past few weeks have been the best of my life we have had so much fun she truly is the best person i know the thought of losing her kills me.

"Sharron please can you just keep it quite just for a few more weeks Lauren still needs more time to get her head around how she feels" i pleaded.

"I'm sorry Joey but if you don't tell Tanya then i will" she said.

"Sharron if i lose her cause of this i will never forgive you" i said "You just don't get it do you this is not some fling i love her she is the most amazing person i have ever met" i added.

"I'm sorry i understand what it is like to be with someone and not have it accepted by anyone i really do but i don't want to lose my best friend over this" she said.

"How could you possibly understand the love that me and Lauren share" i said getting angry.

"Well i was adopted and i ended up falling in love with my adopted brother" she said sighing. "It was tough at first when everyone found out but eventually it got better and everyone accepted it " she added.

"No offense Sharron but is is hardly the same you fell in love with someone who isn't actually related to you. Me and Lauren are actually cousins " i said

"Now I'm going to go and find Lauren and try to convince her not to end things between us" i said before leaving.

I walked into the bar area to see Lauren sat at a table with her head in her hands clearly she is crying.

I sat down next to her and waited until she was ready to talk.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

I was sat there crying for about 20 minutes when i felt Joey sit down next to me.

"What are we going to do Joey " i questioned.

"I don't know babe we will work something out " he said before hugging me tightly which made me start crying again but this time i had my face buried in his chest.

It took me about 10 minutes to fully calm down. I pulled away smiling weakly.

"I'm really not ready for them to find out what if they hate us or worse try and break us up " i questioned.

"Babe i have told you before they won't hate us and as for them trying to break us up well we just wont let them" he said before tucking a hair behind my ear.

I sighed "Maybe it is just better if we break up now it will be less painful in the end." i said trying desperately to hold tears back.

"And that's what you want is it to let other people decide who you can be with and what you can do" he questioned.

"No of course not " i said

"Do you love me and want to be with me" he questioned smiling cause he already knew the answer.

"You know i love you and want to be with you " i answered rolling my eyes.

"Then like i have said before we will deal with it together" he said kissing me softly before taking me home .

Leaving us both wondering what the hell we are going to do next.

Than you for your review i hope you like this chapter please please review for more xxx


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lauren's p.o.v

When we got home i pretty much went straight to bed. After about half an hour of trying to get to sleep there was a knock at my door.

I didn't answer them but whoever it was came in anyway i couldn't see who it was cause i was looking out the window.

I felt the bed dip beside me a few moments later.

I knew it was Joey straight away cause he put his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder.

The thought of everyone finding out about us scared the hell out of me there is only one thing that scares me more and that is the thought of losing Joey.

"We should really talk about it babe" he said after a few minutes.

"I know but can we just lay here for a few more minutes" i questioned.

"Course babe but we do need to decide what we are going to do " he said kissing the side of my head.

"What do you mean what we are going to do " i said turning round so i was facing him.

"Well you heard what Sharron said if we don't tell the family then she is going to" he said.

"Do you really think she will" i questioned sighing.

"She looked pretty serious to me babe" he said.

"Why would she do this to us what have we ever done to her" i said as tears fell down my face.

"I don't think it is cause of anything we have done. I think she meant it when she said she didn't want to lose your mum as a friend" he said wiping my tears away.

"Yer but she wouldn't have to who says that they would find out that Sharron knew. when we do decide to tell them we don't have to mention that she knew anything about it " i exclaimed.

"I don't know babe i guess we could suggest it to her see what she says" he said before kissing me softly.

The kiss deepened quickly and before i knew what i was doing i was straddling his legs and undoing the buttons on his shirt it was getting pretty heated when we heard foot steps on the landing. I sighed before getting off him as he did his buttons up.

"Us keep getting interrupted is getting very annoying"i said sighing before the door opened and Abi and Alice came in.

"Joey what are you doing in here" Alice questioned.

"Oh we were just talking" i said smiling.

"Right well i better go to bed let you girls get some sleep" Joey said smiling before he left.

"Are you OK Lauren you seemed upset when you came home and then you just came straight up here" Alice questioned concerned.

"Yer I'm fine just really tired and missing Bradley today that's all" i said seeing Abi smiling at me sympathetically.

I wasn't lying i have been missing Bradley a lot especially lately. I could always talk to him about anything and he would never judge me he would only give me advice no matter what the issue was.

Sure he was nerdy and he loved things that i really didn't like. But he was the one person in the world that i was closest to and when he died it effected me really badly.

I felt like i not only lost my brother i felt like i lost my best friend as well.

"Who's Bradley" Alice said bringing me from my thoughts.

"He was my brother" i replied.

"was?" Alice questioned.

"Yer he died almost 3 years ago " i said.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Alice said before hugging me tightly.

"Thanks Alice it means a lot really"i said smiling weakly.

A couple of hours past and even though i was really tired from everything that took place today i still couldn't sleep so i decided to go for a walk and i ended up at Bradley's tree. I haven't been here in a while it just brings everything back. I just wish i could go back to that night and stop Bradley from falling or make him tell the truth about what happened to Archy so i could still have my brother here.

"Hey Bradley look i don't even know if you can hear me but i needed someone to talk to and you were always a good listener so here goes. Everything is a mess first i fall in love with my cousin but i know i can't be with him. Then i realize i can't fight the way i feel about him so i give into my feelings. And then Sharron sees us kissing and tells us if we don't tell our family then she is going to. I just wish there was some way you could tell me what to do next you were always good at sorting out my messes. God i wish you were here Bradley i miss you so much you really were the best friend i have ever had .I'm sorry i haven't been here in a while i just brings it all back you know all the pain and guilt i felt after you died. I mean maybe if i was a better sister you could of told me what was going on and i might of been able to help you. I just wish there was some way i could see you again just one last time even if it was just to say goodbye."

"Lauren what are you doing here it is really late and its dangerous for you to be out by yourself late at night especially round here"Joey said from behind me making me jump.

"Did you follow me" i asked still recovering from being scared.

"Well yer as i just said it is dangerous for you to be out late by yourself" he said before sitting on the bench next to me.

"I just wanted to feel close to Bradley so i came here. Although we didn't have his ashes we still planted this tree for him" i said.

I had told Joey quite a lot about Bradley when he first moved in with us because he had heard my mum and dad arguing about my dads affairs and my mum said something like you were the one who slept with Bradley's wife your own son and you go and do that to said that he wished he had met Bradley cause he sounded like a really nice person.

"I understand babe but you should have come and got me i would have walked here with you . With you actually knowing about it of course"he said smiling slightly.

"Did you listen to everything i said.

"I tried not to but i couldn't help over hearing most of it" he said.

Grate now he must think I'm a right nutter for talking to someone who i cant even see.

"Maybe we should get back babe its nearly morning now" he said.

"Why don't we watch the sun rise then" i suggested.

"OK baby if you would like that"he said.

"I would that i love watching the sun rise is so beautiful" i exclaimed while Joey laughed.

Several hours later...

Tonight is my first shift at r&r and I'm really nervous about it manly because Sharron is going to be there and I'm scared that she isn't going to agree to our compromise.

"Come on Lauren or we are going to be late " i heard Joey call for the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright alright I'm coming" i said coming down the stairs dressed in the skinniest jean i could find and my favorite black vest top which showed quite a bit of cleavage. I saw Joey swallow as i walked down the stairs which made me smile from ear to ear.

"Oh good your both here i want a quick word in the office before you get to work"Sharron said before leading us to the office.

"So have you told your family yet " Sharron questioned as soon as we got into the office.

"No look Sharron if you don't tell them then when we are ready to tell them we won't mention you knew anything about it" Joey said.

"So what do you say " i added.

Thank you for your reviews i'm glad you liked the last chapter. i hope you like this one please r&r for more xxx


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"so what do you say"

Lauren's p.o.v

Sharron sat there staring at us for a few minutes i tried to work out what she was thinking but her face was unreadable.

"OK but if they ask me I'm not going to lie to them" Sharron finally said.

"Thank you" i said realizing a breath i didn't know i was holding.

"Right now get to work before it gets really busy" she said laughing slightly.

The rest of the night went pretty quickly I'm glad that Sharron agreed not to say anything. I just hope no one else gets suspicious or catches us like Sharron did.

"What are you thinking about " Joey said as we walked home.

"Just how we need to be much more careful now"i stated.

"Yer i know but i don't want it to end up us not getting any time alone cause we are trying to be more careful" he said sighing.

"Well we are going to have to spend a lot more time at the car lot and club then aren't we"I said laughing at the confused look on his face.

"Do i really need to spell out what we will be doing there" i added winking.

He laughed before pulling me down the alleyway to the Vic.

"What are you do..." i was interrupted by Joey crashing our lips together i pulled him closer when we heard voices it turned out to be Alfie and Derek.

"I told you not to leave the stuff in my cellar" Alfie said at this point me and Joey had pulled apart and were hiding behind the wall.

"Yer well you want a cut of the profit don't ya" Derek replied.

" Yes but the police have been sniffing around i don't want it here anymore find somewhere else for it to be Del or i will"Alfie said

"Alright I'll sort it " Derek said before walking off.

We waited Alfie to go back in before we started to walk out of the ally.

"So what do you think that was all about" i questioned as we walked up the steps to my house.

"I don't know but i plan to find out"he said before looking around then kissing me softly.

The next day...

Its Abi birthday today and as much as she protested my mum insisted on having a big birthday party with pretty much the whole square invited.

"You know Lucy is going to be all over you all night" i said to Joey while i was trying to put a banner up.

"Well its a good job I'm kind of into someone much more beautiful" he said while helping me off the ladder.

"Oh yer and who's that"i questioned.

"Well you obviously" he said before grabbing me by the waist and pulling me closer.

"Really " i said before kissing him softly.

"Lauren have you finished putting up the decorations yet " mum shouted as we sprang apart.

"Yer nearly mum" i said.

" Right well the party starts at 1 so hurry up " she said before walking into the room.

By 1 everything was ready but only just seen as Joey seems to like distracting me.

"Your dads not coming is he" i questioned Joey worriedly.

"Maybe why " he questioned.

"Its just after what we heard yesterday i don't really want to be around him" i exclaimed.

"Don't worry babe I'll find out what's going on I'm not going to let him hurt you" he stated.

"You have to be careful Joe i don't want you to get hurt. We don't know what he's involved in " i said sighing.

"I'll be fine i know what I'm doing trust me i can handle Derek" he whispered as Auntie Emma walked into the room.

" What are you two whispering about" she questioned raising a eyebrow.

"Oh nothing just comparing the presents we have bought for Abi" i said thinking on my feet.

"Right if you say so " she said narrowing her eyes at us before leaving the room

"Do you think your mum is going to be alright if Derek does turn up" i questioned.

"She will be fine babe my mum is a lot tougher than you think. I'm pretty sure she can handle Derek" he replied smiling.

Half an hour passed and the party was in full swing Sharron turned up to which worried me a bit cause since she got here she has been drinking quite a lot.

"Sharron maybe you should slow down" i said smiling.

"No I'm enjoying myself"she slurred.

Grate I'm looking at me a couple of months ago i feel like a right hypocrite.

"Come on maybe we should get you a coffee" i suggested.

"No your just scared I'm going to tell everyone your secrete" she slurred.

"I don't know what your talking about " i said nervously.

"I'm talking about you and Joey sleeping together" she shouted and the whole room went quite.

Thank you for your reviews I'm glad you liked the last chapter. i hope you like this one please please review so i know you like it and want me to continue xxxx


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I'm talking about you and Joey sleeping together"

Lauren's p.o.v

The whole room went quite and everyone was staring at me, Joey and Sharron.

"Please tell me this isn't true" Dad said looking straight at me.

I just froze i couldn't say anything i just looked at Joey as tears filled my eyes. Joey moved closer to me and grabbed my hand. I closed my eyes before answering.

"Yes it is dad but its not how it sounds this is not just some fling we love each other" i said.

"You love each other Lauren your cousins" dad said.

"How long has it been going on" mum said smiling weakly.

"A couple of weeks maybe a month" i said looking at the floor.

"Aww well isn't that sweet they love each other" Derek said from behind mum.

"Stay out of this Derek " Joey snarled.

"Are you really that desperate that you will sleep with anyone even someone in your family"Derek questioned.

"You know what Derek they don't have to answer to you. Its nothing to do with you so why don't you do everyone a favor and leave"Auntie Emma said.

Derek just stood there staring at her for a minute. I don't think he expected that sort of reaction from her and to be honest neither did i.

"You can't seriously be saying that you are OK with them be together" Derek questioned angrily.

"You heard her Derek they don't have to answer to you and neither do we so get out of my house" mum shouted.

Abi walked into the room and smiled weakly at me before getting everybody's attention.

"Right everybody"Abi shouted before everybody turned to look at her.

"Thank you all for coming but the party's over now i think we need some time as a family to talk" she said as everybody started to say their goodbyes and leave.

"Are you really that jealous of me that you have to steal my boyfriend to be like me" Lucy questioned.

"It wasn't like that Luce i promise " i stated.

"I thought i said its time to go" Abi said trying to get Lucy to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere until she tells me why she stole my boyfriend" Lucy said before folding her arms.

"Like Lauren said its not cause she is jealous of you and she didn't steal me from you if anything it was the other way round"Joey stated shocking everyone in the room.

"What" dad said. "I thought you said it has only been going on a couple of weeks" he added.

"It has but from the first moment i saw Lauren i knew i was in love with her we both tried to fight it at first but after a while i couldn't anymore so i told Lauren how i feel at the time she couldn't face the way she was feeling so i tried to move on that's why i got with you Lucy. But no matter how hard i tried the feelings just wouldn't go away" Joey said.

"So you used me cause you wanted to get over her" Lucy shouted.

"I didn't mean to hurt you but i can't help how i feel" Joey said.

"You know what Lauren were done"Lucy said before storming out the house and slamming the door behind her.

"So you have had feelings for each other ever since you first met at least now we know why thing have been so strange between you two" Auntie Emma said.

"Yer please don't hate us" i pleaded.

"Oh sweet heart we don't hate you in fact we have thought for a while now that there might be something going on between you two"mum replied smiling.

"Really cause you never mentioned anything to me" dad exclaimed shocked.

"That's because what happens in my house is none of your business" mum said.

"It is when it involves my kids" Dad said before leaving the house and slamming the door.

"I'm so sorry i ruined your birthday party" i said sighing.

"Its OK i didn't want a birthday party anyway"Abi said laughing before hugging me tightly.

"If you don't hate us does that mean you accept us being together" Joey questioned.

"If you love each other that's all that matters " Alice said while Abi nodded in agreement.

"Well i cant say i agree 100 percent with it but if your happy that's all i care about" mum said.

"I actually think its grate i kind of realized that there was something going on for a couple of weeks now" Auntie Emma said smiling.

Well i didn't expect that i thought everyone would hate us. while most people probably do at least everyone we live with has accepted us.

After everything that happened today i needed some air so i decided to go to the park while everybody watched a film. I had been sat on the swing for about half an hour its a lot harder than i thought it would be to clear my head.

"Here you are "I heard Joey say from behind me.

"I just needed some air" i said smiling weakly.

"Are you OK" Joey questioned worriedly.

"Yer I'm just trying to get my head around everything that has happened today " i said.

"yer it is all a bit much to take in isn't it "he said.

"we are going to be OK aren't we" i questioned.

"I think we are going to be just fine babe" he said smiling.

I just hope it isn't not the calm before the storm.

Quite a few of you wanted me to continue so this is the next chapter. i hope you like it please please r&r so i know you like it and want me to continue xx


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A couple of days later...

Lauren's p.o.v

Me and Joey are walking through the market hand in hand the looks we keep getting are really starting to bother me we got half way down the market and i dropped his hand.

"Babe?" Joey questioned.

"I can't do this have you seen the way everybody keeps looking at us they all think we're disgusting"i said turning and running home before Joey could answer me.I ran straight up stairs into my room ignoring the calls of my name by my mum. I was layed on my bed looking up at the ceiling when there was a knock at my door.

"Leave me alone" i shouted.

The door opened anyway and Joey came in.

"Babe talk to me"Joey said sitting next to me.

"What's there to say" i said

"Why did you just run off like that" he questioned.

"Did you see the way everyone was looking at us they all hate us" i said.

"it doesn't matter what anybody else says or thinks or the way they are looking at us we have nothing to be ashamed of "Joey said sighing.

"Don't we? That's not what everyone else thinks maybe their right maybe we are disgusting" i said as tears began to fall.

"Please don't say that babe we're not disgusting is that what you really feel in here" he said putting her hand over where my heart is.

"No of course not you know i love you but how can everyone else say its wrong and it still be right" i questioned.

"Cause people don't and cant understand the way we feel about each other but that's their problem cause one day they are going to have to accept it cause we're not going anywhere and we're going to stay together" he said.

"How do you stay so strong even with the way everyone has been treating us"i asked.

"Cause i don't care what people think about us. I love you so much and i will gladly take all the nasty comments and the filthy looks as long as i have you" he said smiling.

"Really" i said shocked . I cant believe that he would take all of that to be with me no guy has ever been prepared to stay with me no matter what happens.I have always know Joey was special but now i know he is one in a million.

"Really when are you going to believe that i want to be with you forever. I don't care what life throws at us I'm not going anywhere" he said.

"I guess its just hard for me to believe that a guy could even love me without wanting to be there no matter what happens"i stated.

"Well you better get use to it. Now come on drama queen time to get ready for work" he said before pulling me off my bed to stand in front of me. Then he kissed me passionately before going down stairs to wait for me.I'm not really looking forward to going to work cause it means seeing Sharron and after she broke her promise I'm not sure i can keep my temper under control. I cant believe she has done this to us.I don't think she realizes or even cares the trouble she has caused.

Later that night...

The club has been quite bust tonight so i haven't really seen Sharron. Thankfully no one we know has been in yet tonight.

"What are you thinking about" Joey questioned from next to me.

"Nothing really" i said before turning around and kissing him it feels so good to be able to kiss him in public even if people don't like it.

"Lauren,Joey you can go on your break in a minute but can i have a quick word in the office first"Sharron said us just being able to hear her over the music.

"Grate what does she want"i mumbled to Joey .

"I don't know babe come on we better go and find out " Joey said before grabbing my hand and leading me to the office.

"Why don't you both sit down" Sharron said smiling.

"No just tell us what it is you want"i said getting annoyed quicker than i thought i would.

"I just wanted to say sorry about what happened at Abi's birthday party"She said.

"Your sorry have you any idea what you did by telling everyone they all hate us now no one can stand to be around us and its all your fault" i shouted.

"Lauren i promise i never meant to tell everyone. I just had a bad day you know what its like so i had a few drinks"Sharron said.

"Don't think that just cause you had one bad day that you know anything about what Lauren has been through"Joey said.

"I'm not saying that I'm just saying why i had a drink" she said.

I could tell Joey was starting to get really angry so i put my hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Look lets just go on our break " i said pulling Joey's hand.

"Are you going to tell me why you were getting so angry" i questioned once we got outside.

"I just don't like that people judge you for drinking when they don't know the reasons behind it"he said.

Could he get any sweeter is it wrong him being protective is a real turn on for me.

"Thank you for sticking up for me baby " i said before pulling him closer and kissing him passionately.

It started to get very heated until i realized if where we were.

"Joey we need to stop" i said. He just groaned before carrying on i got lost in the kiss again before realizing we had to stop now before we couldn't.

"Joe" i said before pushing his chest gently.

"Babe" he groaned as we pulled away.

"Our breaks over we need to go back inside" i said before giving him one more quick kiss before going back inside.

Joey was hot on my heels as we got back inside the club.

"Tease" he whispered before going back behind the bar.

Half an hour had passed and we were near the end of our shift when Whitney,Fatboy,Poppy,Lucy and Tyler all walked into the club.

"Grate their all here i don't know if i can serve them" i said to Joey feeling like i could cry at the looks they were already giving us.

"Its OK babe I'll do it" he whispered.

"What can i get you " Joey questioned.

"Someone normal to serve us" Lucy said.

"What i can i get you " he repeated.

"2 bottles of beer and 3 vodka and cokes please" Fatboy said smiling.

Fatboy is always so sweet he never judges anyone he is probably the only person apart from Poppy who won't think were disgusting.

"You two make me sick" Whitney said before Tyler dragged her over to the table.

"Hang in there baby girl it will be alright in the end " Fats said smiling before walking over to the others.

I felt the tears starting to build in my eyes again. i looked at Joey briefly to see the worried look on his face.

"Are you OK babe" he questioned smiling sympathetically.

"I just need a minute " i said before running into the bathroom. As soon as i got in there i ran into the cubical and burst into tears. I still sat in the bathroom crying about 15 minutes later When i heard someone walk in.

"Lauren are you still in here"Joey said.

I sighed before wiping my eyes hoping that Joey he wouldn't realize i had been crying then i opened the door i failed hiding that i had been crying cause he noticed straight away.

"Oh babe come here" he said before pulling me into a tight hug.

"You shouldn't let them get to you" he breathed in my ear.

"Can you just take me home our shifts over now anyway"i said smiling weakly as we pulled away.

"Sure babe come on"he said before we left the club and starting walking home.

We were walking through the square when Derek appeared in front of us.

"Can we help you " Joey said standing in front of me.

"Well Joe i am surprised i thought you would have dumped her and been on to the next one by now" Derek replied.

"Just leave us alone Derek or i could tell the police you are up to something dodgy" Joey replied obviously without thinking.

"What" Derek said taking a step towards Joey.

"Lets just go home Joe " i pleaded.

"Leave them alone"we heard a voice say from behind us we turned round to see my mum and auntie Emma stood there.

"Come on lets go home" Auntie Emma said as she started to lead us in the direction of number 5.

"Right who want's something to eat" mum questioned as we got inside.

"No I'm good I'm just going to go to bed its been a long day " i said walking upstairs Joey following me.

"Come here" i said pulling Joey into his room and shutting the door.

"What are you doing babe your mums not going to be happy about this "Joey said as i got into his bed.

"I don't care I'm sleeping in here tonight unless you don't want me to " i questioned smirking.

"Course i do babe " He said before getting into bed with me and pulling me closer before we fell into a much needed sleep.

Thank you for your reviews I'm glad your liking the story i hope you like this chapter . please please review so i know your liking it and wanting me to continue xxxx :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Lauren's p.o.v

Even though all the events of today having worn me out i still can't sleep. I just keep thinking about what could have happened if my mum and Auntie Emma hadn't come over when they did. Uncle Derek could have really hurt Joey i mean when he mentioned that he knew about Derek dodgy dealings. Derek's face changed it looked like he was going to do Joey some serious damage. This thought had caused me to start crying even though i didn't realize it . I just hope that Joey doesn't hear that i am i don't want to make him feel bad. This isn't the only thing that I'm upset about as much as the thought of Joey being hurt kills me I'm still really upset at the way my friends have reacted i mean Lucy i expected to act the way she she has been after Joey since the moment he arrived and was with him for a few weeks and i know it must of hurt when she found out about us. But Whitney i mean i thought a least she would understand after all it wasn't long ago that she was with Billie who was pretty much her uncle.

"Hey what's up babe" Joey said in my favorite sleepy voice.

"Nothing I'm fine"i said trying to hide the fact that i was crying.

"Hey come on talk to me" he said turning me to face him.

"Its just everything that's happened today it has all gotten to me ignore me I'm just being silly" i said.

"Your not being silly you have a right to be upset about the way we are being treated " he said brushing my tears away as new ones appeared.

"Its not just that its what Derek could have done to you if my mum and yours hadn't got there when they did" i said.

"Oh babe! I can handle Derek and i would never let him hurt you you know that right" he questioned.

"Of course i do but you didn't see the look in his eyes when you told him we know what he is up to i don't think i have ever seen that look before but it really scared me. I don't think we have heard the last of this " i said .

"Well if we haven't we will deal with it at the time you really need to stop worrying so much you going to end up making yourself ill" he said pulling me closer.

"I hate the thought of him doing something that means I'll end up losing you " i said as the tears started falling again.

Joey pulled me into his chest as i lay there sobbing.

"I promise you baby that will never happen" he whispered.

Its took me a good half an hour to calm down enough for me to fall into an much needed sleep.

**_I'm sorry that i haven't update in ages and this chapter is really short but i plan on updating this story again tomorrow this chapter is really just a filler. I hope you enjoy it anyway_**

**_R&R for more xx_**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Lauren's p.o.v

Waking up the next morning in Joey's arms felt so right. I turned in his arms so i could watch him sleep. I love watching him sleep he looks so perfect besides it gives me the chance to check out his perfect body.

" You know its rude to stare" Joey said startling me i hadn't even realized that he has woken up.

"I.I wasn't staring " i stuttered. Why is it he always ends up making me so flustered.

"Whatever you say babe" he said chuckling before leaning forward and kissing me softly.

"So what do you want to do today " he questioned after a minute or two of comfortable silence.

"Stay here and pretend like the rest of the world doesn't exist after yesterday i don't feel much like going outside" i said.

"Its will get better babe we just have to give it time" he said.

"But what if it doesn't? I mean Lucy i understand her being the way she is anyone can see that she really likes you but Whitney i thought out of everyone would be on our side" i said sighing.

"If she can't accept that were happy then that is her problem. If she can't be happy for us then she's not who you thought she was and she doesn't deserve to be your friend" he said smiling.

"Your right i know you are i just thought after everything me and Whit have been through together that she would be happy that i have someone that can make me this happy. I'm happy that she has Tyler" i said.

"I know you are that cause your amazing babe. its not fair the way they are treating you but you heard Fats yesterday him and Poppy are on our side" he said.

" aww your so sweet and Yer they really are amazing i guess its times like these you realize who your real friends are" i started smiling slightly.

After a while longer of talking we decided to get up as it was already 1 in the afternoon.

"You know as much as i love the I just got out of bed look i think you should go and have a shower" Joey said.

"Are you saying i smell" i questioned.

"Yes" He said trying to look like he was being serious but i could see a smirk creeping onto his face.

"Really i smell are you sure about that" i asked raising a eyebrow.

He nodded at this. So without giving him any warning i picked up the rest of my orange juice and throw it over him.

"Now who's the one that smells " i questioned laughing.

"Ha you" he said before trowing the rest of his drink at me which made my top soaking wet and see through.

"Oh it is so on" i said before trying to run to the sink to get some water but Joey stopped me just before i got there.

"Ha I've got you now and i have to say I'm loving this look even more now" he said smirking before crashing his lips to mine earning a moan from me which made him smirk against my lips.

"Lauren you home" Dad shouted as the door slammed shut causing me and Joey to move away from each other.

"Yer I'm in here" i said clearing my throat.

Dad walked in the kitchen moments later and as soon as he saw that Joey was in here i could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't happy.

"What's up " i questioned as he sat down at the table.

This is just grate i have wanted i my dad to come and talk to me ever since everyone found out about me and Joey and he chooses the one time that me and Joey are both soaked and making out pretty heatedly.

"Well i was hoping you could tell me" dad said sighing.

"What do you mean" i questioned confused.

"I'm talking about the fact that you have been getting involved in Derek's business" he said.

"I haven't" i said shocked that Derek had not only gone to my dad.

"Well that's not what he has been saying. He said that you have been trying to ruin his deals for him " he said.

"Well we haven't if Derek doesn't want people to find out what he is up to maybe he shouldn't talk about it in public places" Joey said.

"Look I'm trying to help you here Derek is more dangerous than you realize. The last person that got involved in his business ended up dead so please just stay away from him " dad pleaded i looked at his face as he said this and i could see he was telling the truth.

"We will stay away from him i promise " i said smiling.

"Well make sure you do Lauren cause not matter what happens your still my little girl and i love you very much" he said.

"Does this mean that you are going to accept us " i questioned.

"Well it was a shock in the beginning i won't deny that but i want you to be happy and if Joey is what makes you happy then that's fine with me" he said smiling weakly.

"Thank you. Thank you" i said before running over to my dad and hug him tightly.

"Look i have to go i promised Jay i would only be a minute and i have left him in charge of the car lot " he said.

"OK I'll see you later" i said smiling.

"See you later babe" dad said hugging me once more and kissing me on the cheek before heading back to work.

"I can't believe my dad has actually accepted us " i squealed jumping into Joey's arms and hugging him tightly.

"I know neither can i. I just hope he doesn't change his mind. I can't believe that Derek tried to get your dad to do his dirty work for him" Joey said as we pulled out of our hug.

"Yer well its good that my dad has told us what he is capable of otherwise if we kept trying to find out what he is up to one of us could of ended up badly hurt or dead" i said sighing.

"I'm not going to give up i want him back in prison it is where he belongs" he said.

"No Joey we are staying out of it i don't want to end up losing you just cause you want him out of your life he's not worth it" i said.

"Babe he won't find out its me i can hide things really well " he said.

"I don't care how safe you think you are or how well you think you can hide what your up to. you need to stay away from him for my sake if not your own. Please promise me that you are going to leave it" i pleaded as tears started to fall.

He looked at me for a minute before sighing heavily and coming over to me .

"Hey OK I'm promise I'll leave it " he said.

"Thank you I love you so much" i said

"I love you to" he said before kissing me softly.

_**So here is today's chapter i don't know when the next time is that i will be able to update i hope it will be soon though.**_

_**Let me know what you think of this chapter do you think Joey will do as hes promised and stay away from Derek or do you think he will end up getting into more trouble.**_

_**please R&R for more xx**_


End file.
